Enséñame a vivir
by Tsuki Kuchiki
Summary: UA.Por cuanto tiempo puedes huir del pasado, si te acosa, si esta tras de ti, si no has salido de el , si aquella sensacion de libertad tan solo fue una ilusion, solo una ilusion... YohxAnnaxHao !reviews please! por fin cap 2, disculpen la tardanza
1. Capitulo 1: parecia un dia normal

**Enséñame a vivir**

**Por May sk**

**Capitulo 1: Parecía un día normal**

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron por la ventana y se posaron es su rostro , incomoda por el repentino calor se giro hacia su costado intentando regresar al mundo de los sueños, mas no duro mucho, pocos minutos después se pudo escuchar el ensordecedor ruido del despertador.

Completamente molesta, aun con los ojos cerrados estiro su brazo para de un golpe apagar el aparato y de paso destruirlo, el quinto en la semana.

Sin darle mucha importancia, se levanto pesadamente, tomo un refrescante baño, se vistió con una blusa blanca, un saco negro, una falda del mismo color, un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y unas elegantes zapatillas igualmente negras.

Un tenue y discreto maquillaje enmarco su rostro para dar realce a su belleza, recogió su largo y rubio cabello en una coleta alta, dejando algunos mas cortos caer por su frente y rostro.

Y con solo un vaso de jugo de manzana en el estomago, se dispuso a salir, justo antes de cerrar la puerta se detuvo unos segundos observando atentamente cada detalle de su departamento, era bastante amplio, tenia dos recamaras con sus respectivos baños, una cocina bien equipada, una confortable sala y un pequeño balcón con una vista espectacular, -suspiro-, todo aquello no se comparaba ni siquiera con la mitad de los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada desde niña.

Movió la cabeza lentamente en forma negativa, no, aquellos lujos tenían un enorme precio, el cual ella ya no estaba dispuesta a pagar, "así es mejor" pensó e intentando convencerse a si misma de ello cerro la puerta.

Una gran jungla de asfalto la esperaba al salir del edificio y unos pasos antes de ir a enfrentarla se coloco unos lentes oscuros, una vez fuera reviso a su alrededor con desconfianza, ya había pasado varios años pero aun cabía la posibilidad de que la siguieran buscando.

Se reprendió a si misma, ella ya no pensaba seguir viviendo con medio, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, ella había tomado una decisión y la defendería hasta el final.

Y así con paso determinado y elegante inicio su cotidiano camino al trabajo, minutos después elevo su vista al cielo para admirar el hermoso espectáculo que le ofrecía, cosa difícil ya que los altos e imponentes edificios se enfrascaban en cubrir la mayor parte, sin embargo para la rubia era suficiente, le parecía tan tranquilizante, tan radiante como todos los días y como todos los días la mayoría de la gente lo pasaba por alto, apresurados por llegar a su trabajo y cumplir sus obligaciones, habían olvidado a apreciar lo bello que este mundo puede ofrecer.

Sintió un leve golpe en su brazo.

- Disculpe – le dijo un hombre de edad madura ataviado con un elegante traje al momento que la rebasaba.

Suspiro molesta, ella también tenia trabajo y obligaciones por las cuales apresurarse, acomodo sus lentes y acelero el paso, si se distraía probablemente tendría un no muy agradable encuentro con el pavimento.

Tomo un autobús, después el metro y en menos de 30 minutos ya se hallaba frente al enorme edificio de la compañía Diethel, empresa internacional originalmente de Inglaterra, pero al tener el mayor capital e inversión en Japón decidieron traspasar su oficinas centrales al mismo, hace varios años.

Dirigida obviamente por la familia Diethel hasta hace 2 años en que el señor y la señora Diethel fallecieran en un extraño accidente aéreo, dejando todo el peso de la presidencia en su hijo Liserg Diethel y así convirtiéndolo en uno de los empresarios mas joven, exitoso y guapo de todo Japón.

Muy a pesar de que la gente dijese que la rubia era muy joven para ser la secretaria del presidente de la compañía, siendo aun dos años menor que su jefe, era su forma fría y calculadora de tomar decisiones la que la convertía en un elemento indispensable.

Sin embargo no había sido esto un elemento de gran ayuda para ser contratada, si no la actitud casanova de su jefe, "joven y bonita" dos palabras indispensables para el peliverde, mas nunca pensó encontrar en la "frágil" rubia a la horma de su zapato, es decir una chica que no caía ante sus encantos.

La joven mujer se quito sus gafas oscuras, traspaso la puerta giratoria de vidrio como león que se mueve en sus dominios y saludo como todos los días al guardia de seguridad.

- Buenos días Chocolove- pronuncio con fría amabilidad la secretaria.

- Epa pue como amaneció el día de hoy mi güerita banana.

Una fría y aterradora mirada fue lo que recibió como respuesta el moreno, quien no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado y nervioso, aunque esto ya fuera cosa de todos los días, su rostro palideció y su voz al hablar fue entrecortada.

- E......pue... veo que.....tan de...... buen humor como siempre.

Y después de esto la rubia siguió su camino, tomo el elevador hasta el ultimo piso, al entrar a la oficina noto que su jefe aun no llegaba, bufo molesta, ya se imaginaba la razón de su retraso.

Y así una hora mas tarde Diethel atravesaba las puertas de su oficina.

- Buenos días Anna- pronuncio con voz un tanto apagada, mientras que con una mano se sobaba la frente.

- Buenos días, que tal la juerga de anoche- el sarcasmo y reproche en su voz era mas que notorio.

- No tan alto Anna, no ves que tengo una horrible resaca- su cara mostró un gesto de ligero dolor y frotaba con mas insistencia su frente.

- Dime algo que sea nuevo, ¡es la tercera vez en la semana Liserg! - suspiro resignada – no se ni para que me molesto, alguien tan mujeriego, borracho y mal viviente como tu ya no tiene remedio.

- Vaya hasta que te das cuenta – dijo en un tono burlesco mientras se acomodaba la corbata y el peinado reflejándose en un espejo – pero..... gracias por preocuparte por mi – voltea a verla con una sonrisa – eres una gran amiga.

- Quien dijo que me preocupaba por ti- le espeto de manera casi inmediata fingiéndose molesta.

- Bueno si no te importara no me regañarías todos los días- volvió a posar su mirada en el espejo mientras daba los últimos toques a su arreglo personal, después se dio la vuelta por completo encarando a la rubia.

La chica lo miro de manera desafiante, sin embargo permaneció callada, rayos como odiaba la lógica de su jefe.

La rubia se levanto de su escritorio del cual no se había despegado en todo su conversación con el peliverde, tomo unos papeles y se acerco a grandes pasos a su jefe.

- Lo que deberías hacer es dejar de hablar tanta estupidez- lo golpeo en el pecho con los papeles que el chico agarro de inmediato sin despegarlos de su pecho- y ponerte a trabajar, que hoy tienes un día bastante ocupado.

- Si jefa- le hizo un saludo militar a la rubia y se dirigió a su oficina.

El día continuo en completa paz y sin ninguna novedad, hasta dos horas después en que las puertas de la oficina volvieran a abrirse dando paso a dos nuevos visitantes.

Anna levanto la vista y al reconocerlos cambio su mirada a una asesina su sola presencia era suficiente para amargarle el día, poso su vista nuevamente en su trabajo ignorándolos por completo cosa que sabia era completamente inútil.

- Hola preciosa, me extrañaste- esa cínica voz, no lograba otra cosa mas que exasperarla, la rubia giro sus ojos aun sin levantar la vista.

Sin darse cuenta el dueño de aquel irritable saludo se acerco al escritorio de la chica, para después inclinarse y reducir la distancia de sus rostros a solo centímetros, después tomo su mentón con suavidad y la obligo a mirarlo.

- No te conviene ignorarme linda- la rubia lo enfrentaba con una mirada llena de rencor, mientras apretaba con furia sus dientes, no se intimidaba con la profunda y penetrante mirada del hombre de largos cabellos castaños, el mayor de los visitantes, Hao Asakura.

Una bofetada, el golpe mas fiero que conocía era lo que se merecía aquel cínico y descarado, apretaba los dientes con mas fuerza al sentir como la mano del castaño viajaba con suavidad hacia su mejilla.

Normalmente la rubia no hubiera dudado poner en acción sus asesinas intenciones, pero la ultima vez que lo hizo Liserg no la dejo en paz en semanas, dejándole trabajo extra y descontándole del sueldo, aunque odiara admitirlo Diethel ejercía cierto control sobre ella , después de todo era quien firmaba sus cheques.

Con furia contenida aparto con brusquedad la mano del castaño, este solo mostró una sonrisa carente de toda vergüenza.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, los de ella desafiantes y los de el tranquilos y profundos como quien admira una obra de arte.

Esto pareció incomodar al segundo visitante quien se aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención.

Su rostro despreocupado, su mirada que irradiaba paz y tranquilidad, desencajando horriblemente con el fruncimiento de ceño que mostraba en ese momento y por primera vez desde su llegada Yoh Asakura se digno a pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Hao no tenemos todo el día, recuerdas- su tono de voz era un tanto diferente al habitual.

- No puedo creerlo mi hermanito esta molesto, quien lo diría- alzo una ceja con suspicacia y su voz se torno a burla.

- Deja de andar inventando cosas quieres- su vista se poso en la rubia quien nuevamente los ignoraba trabajando- eh.... disculpa, necesitamos hablar con tu jefe.

Increíble, el menor de los Asakura se había dignado dirigirle la palabra, eso si que era algo digno de recordarse, bueno no es como si de verdad le importara- no tienen cita, no hablan con Diethel, tal vez si regresan el próximo año- "o el próximo siglo" pensó esperando la retirada de los jóvenes.

Pero no fue así, en cambio pudo observar como el pelilargo volvía a inclinarse hacia ella, "no, no de nuevo", en un rápido movimiento echo ligeramente su silla hacia atrás, con una de sus manos levanto el auricular del teléfono y presiono el botón que la comunicaría con su jefe, y con la otra detuvo el peligroso rostro del castaño.

Asakura sonrió como solo el sabia hacerlo, predecir las reacciones de la rubia, era algo en lo que se había vuelto experto.

Con la propia tomo la mano de la rubia y como si de un galante caballero se tratara, poso con suavidad sus labios sobre esta, igualando la devoción con la que se saluda a la doncella amada.

La fría secretaria sintió hervir las sangre en sus venas, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad asesinaría a su jefe por tardar tanto en contestar el teléfono, después iría por el castaño pelilargo y ya de paso por el estúpido del Asakura menor, quien no solo no se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra, si no que le había tirado la taza de café sobre el escritorio, arruinándole el papeleo de una semana, junto con su blusa nueva, y no conforme con eso el muy idiota y distraído desconecto la computadora , perdiendo por completo una cuenta sumamente importante, y acaso se disculpaba, no señor, se limitaba a sonreírle nerviosamente como si hubiera realizado una gran gracia.

Segundos después de terminar con sus ideas multi-homicidas, separo con furia su mano de la del castaño, mientras que por el auricular del teléfono se dejaba oír la voz de su jefe.

- Que pasa Anna-

- Pasa que tardas tanto en contestar el teléfono, que pense que por fin te habían hecho efecto esa cochinada de bebidas finas que te tomas y te habías quedado privado en tu oficina.

- ja, ja, me muero de risa ANI-CHAN- el peliverde utilizaba un tono por demás sarcástico y molesto.

- estas cavando tu tuba muy lentamente Diethel, pero ahora no tengo tiempo, además tienes visitas- modulo brusca y peligrosamente la secretaria.

- Por que no lo dijiste desde el principio, quien es, Jessica, Kaori o tal vez la sensual Ayumi.- sonaba emocionado.

La rubia giro sus ojos antes de contestar.

- es que acaso no piensas en otra cosa, pues me alegra decepcionarte y decirte que son los hermanos Asakura.-

-¡Que, que!- nerviosismo e incredulidad reflejaban sus palabras.

- A-sa-ku-ra, A-S.....- ponía énfasis en cada una de las silabas y letras como una maestra de preescolar.

- Oye- interrumpió a la rubia- te entendí perfectamente, es solo que....- suspiro- hazlos pasar- la seriedad de sus palabras era imponente.

La rubia alzo una ceja con suspicacia, algo no anda bien por aquí.

- como tu digas- y colgó el teléfono.

Incluso al momento de ser contratada sintió que Diethel le ocultaba algo importante, en ese momento no quiso prestarle mucha atención, pensó que con el tiempo se lo diría o caería por su propio peso, pero el tiempo solo empeoro las cosas, Liserg le restringía cierto papeleo y en ocasiones las cuentas no salían, faltaba o sobraba capital y varias inversiones las tenia bajo contraseña que solo el peliverde conocía.

Tal vez ya era tiempo de que el teatrito cayera.

- El señor Diethel los espera, pasen por favor- uso el tono mas seco que tenia.

Y es que esperar que la rubia se quedara con los brazos cruzados era casi como esperar un milagro, arriesgaba su empleo, lo sabia, pero no le importaba, sus razones solo ella las conocía, tal vez era el simple coraje de que su jefe la halla echo a un lado, o tal vez.....

Los hermanos Asakura pronunciaron un escueto gracia y antes de entrar a la oficina, el mayor le guiño un ojo, la respuesta de la rubia fue fastidio reflejado en su rostro.

Eran poco los archivos o papeles, los cuales pudiera utilizar para descubrir el gran misterio entorno al heredero Diethel, sin embargo había algo en todo este asunto tenia en común, y es que de una manera u otra terminaba teniendo conexión con las molestas visitas de los gemelos Asakura.

El tiempo siguió su marcha con los segundos transformándose en minutos, mas probablemente no habrían pasado ni 20 minutos desde el inicio de la entrevista de Diethel con los Asakura, cuando la tercer visitante entrara en la oficina.

Anna levanto nuevamente su fría mirada, para encontrarse con la elegante, delgada y bien formada figura de una joven de sedoso cabello plateado, largo y ondulado, con tranquilos ojos rubí que resaltaban gracias a su blanca tez, toda una señorita de sociedad, la prometida de Liserg Diethel: Jeanne.

Joven heredera de una gran fortuna y única hija de un muy respetable matrimonio, la joven se distinguía por su carácter dulce y tranquilo, mas probablemente era su prometido la única persona que lograba sacarla de sus casillas de una forma por demás impresionante, bueno los celos podían sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

La chica avanzaba de forma rápida y violenta, su ceño se hallaba fruncido y sus ojos irradiaban un aire amenazador, modulo un frió y molesto – Hola Anna – sin esperar respuesta alguna ya que paso de largo a la rubia para disponerse a abrir las puertas de donde se hallaba su prometido.

Y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por una veloz Anna, que se interpuso en su camino.

- Necesito hablar con el mal nacido de tu jefe, hazte a un lado por favor- ordeno con rencor la respetable dama de ojos rubí.

Anna sonrió con malicia, era justo lo que necesitaba para quitarse el amargo sabor de boca que le habían dejado los Asakura, conocía a la perfección las razones de la inesperada visita de la prometida de su jefe y las divertidas (al menos para ella) consecuencias que traería y aunque sabia muy bien que el desgraciado de su jefe se lo merecía, debía disimular un poco.

- esta ocupado- modulo con tranquilidad para después cruzarse de brazos.

- ¡No me importa!, ¡quítate!- grito completamente fuera de si mientras hacia un ademán a la rubia para que se hiciera a un lado.

La secretaria alzo una ceja con desconcierto, para después fruncir el ceño, su mirada mas fría de lo normal, nadie, absolutamente a nadie le permitiría que le gritara.

Con esto la chica de largo cabello grisáceo decidió calmarse no le convenía en lo absoluto desatar la furia de la rubia.

- Vamos Anna, somos amigas no- su voz un vano intento de sonar tranquila, su respirar se mostraba agitado por la furia que contenía.

¿Amigas?, si la señorita fue la que mas se quejo cuando decidieron contratarla, claro que esto termino cuando noto el "especial"carácter de la rubia, pero de eso a ser amigas, ¡ja! si como no.

La secretaria la siguió observando con fijeza y frialdad, claro que la dejaría pasar, mas solo quería recordarle que al tratar con ella debía hacerlo con respeto, mucho respeto.

En ese instante una nueva idea cruzo por la mente de la fría rubia, mas no cambiaba mucho el plan original: "dejar pasar a neurótica prometida fingiendo no haberla podido detener, para burlarse hasta el cansancio de la humillación de su jefe", ahora era: "dejar pasar a neurótica prometida fingiendo no haber estado ahí para detenerla, para que mientras humillaban a su jefe ella pudiera seguir investigando los secretitos de Diethel y después burlarse hasta el cansancio de el"

- Has de cuenta que nunca me viste aquí, entendido?-

La prometida de Diethel se mostró confundida ante las palabras de la rubia.

- Le diré a Liserg que estaba en el cuarto de fotocopiado- y sin decir mas se quito del camino de una confundida Jeanne, mas no salió de la oficina solo entro a otra parte de esta, un cuarto contiguo donde se guardaban todos los archivos.

Una vez sola, agradeció mentalmente a la rubia y mostró una débil, casi imperceptible sonrisa, mas después miro con rencor la puerta tras la cual estaba su prometido, la rabia aun hacia temblar su cuerpo, pero aun así permanecía inmóvil, dudaba, nunca lo había echo, pero la decisión que había tomado había sido muy difícil, rompería el compromiso, ya estaba harta, completamente harta, cada traición, cada disculpa, cada promesa rota, no solo le lastimaba el orgullo , si no también el corazón, el amor es sufrimiento, pero.. ¿por qué debía solo sufrir ella?, el no sufría, el no la amaba, le había costado aceptarlo, pero esa era la verdad, o al menos eso creía.

Tomo aire y valor, esta vez seria ella la que no tendría piedad, así como el no la tuvo con su corazón.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Caminaba entre un sin numero de archiveros, se detenía de vez en cuanto en algunos para sacar papeles que creía podían ayudarle.

Ataba y desataba conjeturas, desde un principio había sacado su propia conclusión, pero se negaba a creerlo, quería estar completamente segura de ello, y después... después decidiría.

De pronto escucho que una voz femenina gritaba un fuerte ¡Liserg!, el espectáculo había comenzado.

Mas sintió que algo no estaba bien, el grito no se escuchaba igual que en otra ocasiones, no era un grito de furia, si no uno de terror, mas no quiso prestarle atención.

Siguió revisando papeles, mas a los pocos segundos sus ojos se abrieron como platos, había revisado miles de veces y jamás había visto ese papel, acaso Diethel lo habría puesto ahí a propósito, lo estudio con detenimiento, con esto todo parecía embonar a la perfección, todo se aclaraba y era justo lo que había temido todo este tiempo.

Un ruido la sobresalto, fue un ruido seco que creyó reconocer, mas al instante se escucho otro ruido diferente al primero, este era como el de un gran bulto cayendo de golpe.

Su mente ideo lo peor y sin soltar el gran bulto de papeles que llevaba en sus brazos salió como pudo de forma veloz de la habitación, rogando por que no fuera lo que se imaginaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abrió las puertas de golpe, mas jamás llego si quiera a imaginar lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

-"Esos tratos los hicieron mis padres, yo ya no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes, por que no entienden"-

-"El que no entiende eres tu, una vez que entras solo puedes salir en un ataúd, pero si es lo que deseas con gusto podemos arreglarlo"-

Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar de labios de su prometido y del hombre de largos cabellos castaño que lo sostenía fuertemente del cuello de su camisa con una sola mano, elevándolo levemente del suelo y en la otra sostenía un arma de fuego, cuyo frió metal apuntaba hacia la frente de Diethel.

- ¡Liserg!- grito aterrada, mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

Esto provoco que inclusive el tercer joven, que se hallaba sentado en una silla como si nada pasara volteara a verla.

- Jeanne sal de aquí de inmediato- le ordeno un preocupado Liserg.

La aterrada chica con lagrimas en los ojos, dio dos pasos hacia atrás sin despegar la vista del rostro de su prometido, no quería dejarlo solo, pero ella sola no podría hacer nada, necesitaba ayuda.

Mas de pronto sintió como alguien la sostenía fuertemente del brazo y colocaba un frió objeto en su sien.

Giro su vista aterrada y se encontró con el sonriente rostro del Asakura menor que le decía:

- Tu no vas a ningún lado, jijiji-

Diethel perdió los estribos, intento desesperadamente soltarse de su opresor mientras gritaba.

- ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño, por que juro que....- mas no pudo terminar su frase, un fuerte golpe en el estomago por parte del hombre de largos cabellos castaños se lo impidió y mientras Asakura lo soltaba, cayo de rodillas en el suelo sin aliento, llevando ambos brazos a la zona afectada.

- ¡Que conmovedor!- exclamo con burla Hao - ¡que asco me dan!- y pateo con fuerza al peliverde en las costillas provocando que escupiera sangre.

- ¡Déjalo desgraciado! – grito con voz quebrada Jeanne, para después comenzar a sollozar e intentar desesperadamente correr hacia su prometido.

- Eres muy escandalosa- pronuncio el Asakura menor llamando la atención de la joven de ojos rubí que en ese momento recordó que tenia un arma de fuego apuntándola en su cabeza.

Miradas entre hermanos que se cruzaron, era su extraña forma entre gemelos de comunicarse, solo fue algo fugaz pero ambos ya estaban deacuerdo.

- Tuviste mala suerte- fueron las ultimas palabras que escuchara Jeanne, antes de que sin emoción alguna en el rostro Yoh Asakura tirara del gatillo.

El disparo no fue tan estruendoso, gracias al silenciador que llevaban ambos hermanos en sus armas.

Mas fue suficiente para que Liserg Diethel levantara con dificultad su vista y mirara con terror caer el cuerpo ya sin vida de la mujer que mas a amado y amaría en su vida, ante tal visión sintió como si su corazón hubiera dejado de latir unos instantes, para dar paso aun agonizante y profundo dolor, en su rostro el horror mezclado con la furia se hicieron presentes, mas de sus ojos caían torrentes de lagrimas, amargas, punzantes, que representaban solo una pequeña parte del sentir de su destrozada alma.

- Jeanne...- un débil susurro que escapo de sus labios antes de intentar ponerse de pie, mas solo intentarlo, se hallaba débil, muy débil, el dolor en su cuerpo y alma había acabado por completo con sus fuerzas, sus rodillas le fallaron y volvió a caer, su vista fija en el cuerpo inerte de la chica rodeado de un gran charco de sangre.

- Perdóname....por favor...... perdóname, te amo- su culpa, todo era su culpa, si el no fuera un maldito mujeriego, ella no hubiera tenido que venir a reclamarle nada y seguiría con vida.

- no te preocupes- escucho que la voz despreocupada de Yoh lo llamaba, levanto la vista con infinito odio – ella no sufrió en lo absoluto, murió al instante- y al terminar de hablar el menor Asakura le sonrió.

A la vista de cualquiera la sonrisa de Yoh les parecería sincera e inocente, mas en Diethel despertó un sentimiento de infinito odio y rencor cual nunca antes había sentido, y fue de estas mismas nuevas sensaciones de las que se valió para tomar fuerzas y ponerse con gran velocidad de pie.

- ¡eres un maldito!- su cuerpo temblaba con violencia, sus ojos se hallaban desorbitados, lo destrozaría, los desmembraría parte por parte, tal vez así se iría un poco el dolor.

Se abalanzó con furia contra el mas solo pudo avanzar un paso, Hao Asakura lo jalo con brusquedad de la camisa para quedar frente a frente.

- A quien crees que llamas maldito-

- A el y a ti, eso es lo que ambos son unos malditos-

- Di lo que quieras tu noviecita nunca regresara- al terminar le sonrió con cinismo.

- Vete al infierno- y le escupió al castaño en la cara.

- De ahí vengo, saluda al demonio de mi parte- una sonrisa de malicia apareció en su rostro, en un rápido movimiento coloco su arma en la frente del peliverde y sin pensarlo dos veces disparo.

Fue algo fugaz, una escena que le reconforto de sobremanera antes de dar su ultimo aliento y la oscuridad de la muerte le cubriera por completo, su querida Jeanne le sonreía con dulzura, ataviada con un largo vestido blanco, parecía un ángel, un ángel que lo esperaba.

Anna llego justo a tiempo para ver la estruendosa caída de su jefe, apretó con fuerza los papeles que tenia en sus brazos, su respirar se mostraba agitado, su rostro demostraba una infinita furia mas sus ojos solo demostraban tristeza.

No se mostraba sorprendida, escenas como esas ya había visto muchas, en realidad lo importante no era la sangre que corría, si no de quien era la sangre que corría, se odiaba a si misma, su estúpido corazón se había vuelto a encariñar con alguien, le costo aceptarlo pero era la única explicación para la tristeza que caía sobre ella, se había encariñado con esos dos, maldita sea.

Levanto su vista con infinita furia, esto no se quedaría así, mas sabia perfectamente que se encontraba en desventaja.

Los ojos de los hermanos Asakura se posaron sobre ella, mas no se inmuto, ni se movió un solo centímetro, el rencor que le recorría las venas era tan inmenso que no podía pensar en otra cosa.

E incluso su actitud no cambio al ver a Yoh Asakura pararse frente a ella y levantar con lentitud la fría arma de metal.

Notas de la Autora: Bueno primero que nada pido una ENORME disculpa a los fans de Liserg y Jeanne, no es que me caigan mal es solo que.. bueno alguien tenia que caer y bueno solo discúlpenme quieren.

Este es mi segundo fic, técnicamente nació de la nostalgia que dejo en mi corazoncito el que quitaran Cowboy Bebob del canal Locomotion, ¡justo cuando me había decidido a grabarlo!, no esto no es justo.

Y bueno de ahí nació la loca idea de armas, balaceras y demás, solo eso tendrá de la ya mencionada serie.

Como ya se menciono antes, esto será un YohxAnnaxHao, y la pareja final aun no la decido, tal vez les pida un poco de ayuda en esa difícil decisión.

Bueno creo que de momento eso es todo, así que por favorcito les pido un hermoso review, nada les cuesta. (acepto de todo, felicitaciones si como no, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, bueno todo, excepto virus)


	2. Capitulo 2: Por que la vida siempre gira

LO SIENTO, en verdad disculpen la tardanza (mas humillación hacia mi persona al final), por ahora quiero dedicar todo el fic a mi querida hermanita Joanna-chan, va por ti hermana n.n

**Capitulo 2: Por que la vida siempre gira**

La rubia secretaria clavo sus ojos en los del Asakura menor, debía se muy estupido si en verdad pensaba que podría acabar tan fácil con ella, así como lo hizo con su jefe y prometida, no eral a primera vez que veía cara a cara a la muerte, ni tampoco seria la primera vez que la burlara y lo mas seguro es que tampoco seria la ultima, así que no podía darse el lujo de sentir temor o duda, no podía, no quería, y no lo haría.

Yoh apenas y pudo sostenerle la mirada, esos profundos y apasionados ojos negros siempre lo habían puesto nervioso, siempre, mas noto como los labios de rubia se curveaban a una sonrisa cínica de confianza de superioridad, se mostró confundido¿acaso la chica había enloquecido, pero también fue algo que poco le importo.

El arma por fin se hallaba en la posición deseada; justo apuntando a su cabeza, solo era cuestión de jalar el gatillo, Asakura Yoh no lo pensó dos veces.

Espero el momento indicado como otras tantas veces había echo, en cuanto Asakura se dispuso a tirar, en el segundo en el que vio el ademán en su dedo para tirar………

La bala se perdió en algún lugar de la habitación, el arma cayo al suelo a unos cuantos metros, Asakura dio dos pasos hacia atrás tambaleando antes de caer sentado en el piso, sosteniendo con ambas manos su sangrante nariz, en su cerebro las imágenes pasaban de forma confusa y veloz, como una película que se repetía una y otra vez.

Fue solo cuestión de segundos, fue instinto, fue supervivencia, sobre todo experiencia, fue una descarga de adrenalina pura que la hizo sentir viva de nuevo y como odiaba admitirlo.

Decir que fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, seria en realidad muy lento, fueron solo fracción de segundos, o al menos eso le pareció al menor de los hermanos.

Las escenas de su humillación se repetían una y otra vez en su cerebro de forma molesta, imágenes de la secretaria ejecutiva tomando con decisión el bulto de papeles en sus brazos, dando una gran zancada al momento que impactaba los documentos en la mano con la que sostenía el arma, sorprendiéndolo, desviando el disparo y de paso hacerlo soltar el revolver, los papeles habían quedado regados en el suelo, otros mas dispersos en el aire meciéndose de un lado a otro antes de terminar en el mismo lugar que su compañeros.

Y sin darle siquiera tiempo para que el sobresalto invadiera su rostro, la rubia acorto en un rápido movimiento, la ya poca distancia que había entre los dos con su brazo en el aire y cerrando su mano en puño, tomando aquel movimiento como impulso lo estampo con toda su fuerza en la cara de un muy confundido Yoh Asakura, para ser mas exactos en su nariz.

Para el castaño fue como si una placa de hierro lo hubiera golpeado con gran fuerza, dicha fuerza tuvo la virtud de causarle un fuerte ardor, una profunda punzada y la horrible sensación de algo romperse en su interior, provocando el fluir del espeso líquido vital color carmesí, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio en su cuerpo y el flaquear de sus rodillas, el alfombrado suelo fue el final de todo este doloroso ritual.

Mas por su parte para la de cabellera rubia, le seria imposible describir con palabras lo placentero que fue romperle la cara al desgraciado del asesino Asakura, al menos fue suficiente para apaciguar la mezcla de furia, impotencia y tristeza que a su pecho oprimía y en su mente se clamaba a gritos, al menos por ahora, solo por ahora….

Anna dio un ligero vistazo al Asakura mayor, rápido como todos sus movimientos, aun así miro a detalle el desconcierto en su faz, sus ojos desorbitados, su boca ligeramente abierta, su cuerpo tenso y paralizado, no con el no habría ningún problema, en este momento lo único importante era seguir con pulso latente.

Un giro veloz sobre su propio eje y antes de que el mayor Asakura pudiera pestañear, ya estaba fuera de la oficina del occiso Diethel , dirigiéndose a la segunda puerta, la que daba al pasillo.

Asakura Hao mostró una sonrisa entre divertida y depredadora

Esa mujer me gusta cada vez más- amplio su sonrisa – así que quieres jugar Annita, pues elegiste a las personas equivocadas-

Levanto su arma, un certero tiro en una de sus piernas y la tendría a su merced para hacerla pagar muy a su manera el atentado contra la belleza facial de su gemelo hermano menor.

Enfoco sus piernas para apuntar, eran largas bien torneadas, piel blanca de porcelana, parecían tan suaves, tan apetecibles, tan…deseables…, se mordió el labio inferior tentadoramente, lujuriosamente, "será una lastima", dudo en dañar tales obras del cielo, "tal vez en un brazo", se dispuso a desviar su arma cuando escucho un sonido que podría ser interpretado como entre gruñido y queja.

Desvió su vista hacia su hermanito y solo lo vio girar el rostro huyendo del contacto, alzo una ceja con desconcierto, era su imaginación o su gemelo trataba de distraerlo, un fuerte portazo lo hizo dar un respingo, miro de nuevo, Anna ya no estaba¡Maldita sea!.

Yoh?- el mayor trato de interrogar a su hermano, quería una explicación.

mi…………..- comenzó sin girar a ver a Hao

¿tu que? – el mayor pelilargo perdía su poca paciencia

¡Mi naricita! – lloriqueo el gemelo menor mientras giraba a ver a su hermano, dejando ver su roja y sangrante nariz.

Al pelilargo le apareció un tic nerviosos en la ceja y apretó fuertemente su quijada, mas no logro controlarse, deacuerdo ni siquiera lo intento, lanzo tremenda carcajada con toda la intención de burlarse del castaño menor.

No tardo mucho en controlarse, la verdad es que no tenia tiempo de reírse a pierna suelta y burlarse como se debe, ya habría otras humillaciones de Yoh, siempre las había.

Oye – frunció el ceño – no te burles de mi sufrimiento.

Su hermano mayor camino con toda tranquilidad hacia los papeles regados por el suelo, se dispuso a levantar uno de los tantos mientras decía-

¿Yo¿burlarme¿de que, si solo te rompió la nariz una niña y tu lloriqueas como un bebe¿de que tendría que burlarme? – mostró una sonrisa tan cínica y sarcástica como sus palabras, mientras comenzaba a leer las líneas escritas en uno de los tantos papeles que recogió.

El Asakura menor frunció mas el ceño y se disponía a contestarle, cuando…

Yoh…- lo llamo nuevamente su hermano, pero su tono de voz tan serio y frió lo desconcertó.

Ve por ella, termina el trabajo – su voz sonaba a todo menos a broma.

¿Qué? – su rostro palideció - ¿y por que yo, esa mujer es peligrosa – su voz sonaba alarmada, nótese un tonito tipo "ni que estuviera loco"

Hao camino de forma rápida para quedar frente a frente con su hermanito, que aun seguía sentado en el suelo, doblo sus rodillas como haciendo una sentadilla para quedar a su altura, aun tenia el papel en la mano.

No es momento para berrinches infantiles – su voz era seria y ruda – esa mujer no solo es testigo del asesinato, si no también sabe mas que de lo que debe – levanto el documento a la altura del rostro de Yoh, a los pocos segundos lo bajo – además ella no es normal, ese idiota de allá abajo no será problema para ella-

El rostro de Yoh cambio aun gesto que igualaría al de su hermano en seriedad de no ser por su nariz estilo "Rodolfo el reno", en verdad que Hao tuvo problemas para mantener su postura, al final el menor termino lanzando un suspiro de resignación.

Pero……………, yo solito – miro a Hao esperanzado.

El pelilargo giro los ojos con algo de fastidio, para después mostrar una sonrisa ..¿cariñosa? y con voz amigable dijo.

Claro que no hermanito –Yoh sintió sus ojos humedecerse de la emoción- para eso esta tu mugriento amigo imaginario- vio a su hermanito fruncir el ceño, en sus rostro apareció un puchero que el interpretaría como un "lo deje en casa", mas no dejo que de su boca saliera sonido alguno.

¡MUEVETE! – le grito con fuerza logrando que Yoh diera un salto hacia atrás por el susto, para después de un movimiento ágil, ponerse de pie, el lo imito y se cruzo de brazos.

Segundos después el menor se le acerco de forma rápida para arrebatar el revolver que aun sostenía Hao en la mano contraerá a la que usaba para sostener el papel.

¡Hey! – Se quejo el pelilargo – es mía -

No es momento para berrinches infantiles Hao – y dándole una ultima sonrisa a su hermano, coloco el arma en su cinto, en un lugar donde fuera cubierta por el negro saco que traía, para después salir corriendo hacia el pasillo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El pasillo le parecía mas largo de lo que recordaba, mas largo de lo que en realidad era, sus estupidas zapatillas haciendo eco al chocar contra el blanco piso de mosaico, sus piernas se movían lo mas rápido que sus piernas podían darle, formando una coordinación perfecta entre agilidad y velocidad.

Su mente un completo descontrol de ideas, de indecisiones¿Qué hacer¿gritar¿pedir ayuda¿ella, la gran Anna, ja, que pensamiento tan estupidamente absurdo, tanto tiempo de convivir con Liserg le estaba atrofiando el cerebro, ..-Liserg-.., una fuerte punzada golpeo su pecho, apretó fuertemente la quijada y cerro las manos en puños hasta comenzar a lastimarse¡Demonios¡Demonios, y ¡Mil veces demonios, como era posible que la mente humana encajara y acomodara pensamientos tan simples y los guiara de la forma mas sutil hacia lo que mas odiaba recordar, al menos lo que mas odiaba recordar en esos instantes.

Estaba decidida, no llamaría a ninguno de esa bola de zopencos que tenia por compañeros de trabajo, mínimo llorarían y suplicarían sobre rodillas por sus vidas, con tan solo ver el arma de fuego, no era que quisiera protegerlos, simplemente no estaba de humor para lloriqueos, solamente eso y nada mas que eso.

Intento acelerar el paso más la hechura de su falda se lo impidió, sintió perder el equilibrio, los músculos de su pierna derecha se tensaron al momento en que se ladeaba su pie, no tardo en reponerse evitando la caída.

No pudo evitarlo, maldijo por enésima vez su horrendo día, su suerte, su vida, sus idiotas zapatillas, su incomoda falda, su estupido jefe (por que diablos tuvo que dejarse asesinar, rayos), movió sus cabeza de un lado a otro intentando despejar su mente, esta por demás decir que no funciono.

Con movimientos bruscos y torpes, intentando no dejar de estar en movimiento, se inclino al mismo tiempo que levanto una pierna para poder quitarse el zapato de tacón, repitió la misma operación con su otra pierna, y así las lanzo hacia atrás suyo con fiereza, sin voltear, deseando con todas sus fuerzas, que alguno de los Asakura, se encontrara en el lugar donde cayeran y mínimo, que alguno de los tacones se le enterrara en un ojo o le hicieran un hueco en el cráneo o de perdido causarle una contusión de 3er grado o mas.

Sonrió con diversión e ironía, después de tanto tiempo seguía conservando esos sádicos pensamientos, sin duda alguna sus hermano estaría más que orgulloso de ella, pero ese hecho era algo, que ahora en su actual vida, le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Antes de que sus pensamientos de volvieran mas estupidos, se inclino nuevamente para, por medio de fuertes tirones rasgar ambos lados de la falda, lo suficiente para darle movilidad.

Siguió corriendo, en su camino se atravesaron 4 o 5 personas, las aparto con brusquedad e insultos, los hombres la miraban con admiración, bueno, con la boca abierta y babeando, la única mujer que se topo la miro escandalizada, "descarada", la escucho decir.

El elevador se cerró justo frente a sus narices, su rostro enrojeció de ira, y así después de unas cuantas patadas (que sin zapatillas le dolieron más a ella que a la puerta del elevador) y unas cuantas bellas palabras, guió sus pasos hacia las escaleras.

Muchas dudas, poco tiempo, acciones rápidas decididas y certeras era lo que necesitaba, a ese tipo de presiones y decisiones estaba acostumbrada, ya estaba decidida y aun dudaba que fuera lo mejor, iría con Chocolove con el conseguiría un arma y llamaría a la policía, mas la pregunta que la inquietaba era el ¿Cómo lograron los hermanos Asakura entrar al edificio con los revolver¿Tendría el chango bananero algo que ver en eso?

Sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle, las escaleras parecían interminables, tal vez por la horrible sensación de pensarse perseguida o tal vez por el echo de que eran mas de 20 pisos.

Pocos minitos mas tuvo que correr para llegar hasta el final y de inmediato busco con avidez en la mirada al guardia de seguridad.

¡Chocolove! – le grito en cuanto lo vio, el moreno tenia un celular en mano que posiblemente acaba de ocupar, sin embargo jamás espero obtener tal reacción.

El moreno la miro como si tuviera frente a el a su peor enemigo, desenfundo el arma que tenia en su cintura y la señalo con ella.

¡No des un paso mas, asesina de Liserg Diethel! – grito con violencia como queriendo captar la atención de los demás, cosa que logro con gran facilidad, murmullos y gritos ahogados de empleados y visitantes no se dejaron esperar.

¡Que! – exclamo la rubia en casi un gruñido, furia quemante recorriéndole en las venas, sentía una gran presión en la cabeza que le atrofiaba las ideas, una fiera salvaje reflejada en sus ojos, una fiera herida, traicionada y con ansias de venganza.

Apretó la mandíbula y los puños, Chocolove trago saliva nervioso¿a ella, la estaba culpando a ella de la muerte de quien posiblemente (solo posiblemente) allá sido su mejor amigo, sus respiración se hizo tosca y comenzó a avanzar a zancadas hacia el corpulento guardia de seguridad.

¿Quién te dijo de la muerte de Liserg? – su voz no era fuerte pero si peligrosa, con ira, con despreció, con decepción.

A Chocolove le entro el nerviosismo, el arma de fuego no la intimidaba y dudaba en dispararle con tantos mirones presentes, la distancia que los separaba desaparecía de forma amenazante.

¡No te muevas, manos a la cabeza! – intento ordenar en vano.

¡No me vengas con estupideces! – odio puro en sus palabras, por fin se hallaba frente a frente con Chocolove.

Sin dejarlo reaccionar tomo la muñeca del brazo donde tenía el arma y la elevo al aire estirando el brazo y así acerco su rostro al del moreno en forma intimidante.

Habla¿quien te dijo de la muerte de Liserg? – un susurro lleno de rencor, exigente, apretó con fuerza la muñeca del moreno, mas esa fuerza no era nada para el corpulento hombre.

Me llamo un empleado, dijo que te vio salir corriendo de la oficina de Diethel, le extraño y decidió entrar a revisar, encontró los cuerpos ensangrentados del jefe y su prometida, ahora que dices güerita. – su mirada era inquisidora, sus voz fue audible para todos los presentes.

Digo que mientes -

Espero una respuesta, pero no la obtuvo, al menos no en palabras, en sus lugar vio al moreno doblar sus labios a un vil gesto de burla.

La rabia se volvió insoportable, ella nunca se distinguió por tolerancia y no pensaba comenzar a practicarla, intento soltar su brazo en un arrebato sin neuronas, lo golpearía como a un costal de arena, con ambos puños.

Mas en lugar de soltarlo lo tomo con mas fuerza tratando de mantener el equilibrio, el moreno guardia de seguridad había dado una patada golpeando ambas de sus piernas, y en sus intento por no caer sintió como dieran media vuelta a su cuerpo, su espalda recargada sobre el pecho de Chocolove y en sus cuello una masa de músculos llamada brazo que ejercía presión con fuerza, con gran fuerza.

Dicha fuerza tenia la virtud de obstruir toda vía que llevara oxigeno a su cuerpo y al parecer Chocolove ejercía mas fuerza al ver sus faz retorcerse a un gesto de inconformidad.

Anna sintió como si los huesos de su cuello fueran una delgada vara que en cualquier momento se partiría, una fuerte presión en su cabeza por la falta de aquel elemento contenido en el aire tan necesario para su cuerpo, su voz la abandono y sintió irritación en cada músculo de sus cuerpo.

Desesperación fue lo único que paso por sus mente, por sus boca que inútilmente trataba de conseguir oxigeno, por sus manos que luchaban por apartar el fornido brazo, algo completamente inútil.

Chocolove noto cada una de sus reacciones, pero no le importaron, solamente inclino un poco sus rostro para decirle.

No es nada personal güerita banana, pero los chocolatitos necesitan ir a la universidad – y al cerrarse sus boca ejerció más presión sobre el delgado cuello de Anna.

Y entonces fue cuando sintió la vida escaparse de sus manos y el mero instinto movió su cuerpo, enterró sus uñas lo mas que pudo en el moreno brazo, para después incrustar sus dientes y aferrarse a el como vampiro en busca de sus alimento.

El moreno hombre lanzo un sonoro gemido y por el sobresalto a si como también para alejarse del dolor, dejo libre la garganta de la joven mujer, que al verse libre tomo grandes bocanadas de aire y sin alejarse de el ni perder el tiempo le dio tremendo codazo en el estomago que lo dejo sin aliento y mientras el se llevaba las manos al mismo, la escucho decir de una forma un tanto agitada.

Tú no tienes hijos, maldito mentiroso -

Después de esto se alejo de el y extrañando nuevamente sus zapatillas (con ellas, lo hubiera lastimado mas) impulso pierna para golpear con ella sus masculinidad, los hombres que se encontraban entre los mirones aun presentes sintieron gran lastima por el, "uh, eso duele", exclamaron algunos.

Un ronco grito salio de la boca del afectado y por fin soltó el arma en sus manos, llevo ambas hacia la zona de profundo dolor, sin embargo permaneció de pie, causando la admiración de los varones por tal resistencia.

La joven rubia se apresuro a tomar la pistola ahora en el suelo, mas al levantarse sintió como la tomaron fuertemente de un brazo, al menos no fue con el que sostenía el arma.

Giro el rostro y se encontró con el adolorido Chocolove que al mismo tiempo mostraba furia en sus ojos y toscos movimientos, aun mantenía una de sus manos en sus entrepierna, la jalo con brusquedad así si mismo un gran, gran error.

Por tercera o cuarta vez en el día Anna tomo impulso nuevamente y con el arma de metal que tenia en su mano golpeo de forma magistralmente fuerte la mandíbula del guardia de seguridad.

El la soltó de inmediato, lanzando un alarido ahogado dado que no tenía mucha movilidad en la boca, la cual ahora tenia con sabor a hierro, el sabor de la sangre, sintió un profundo ardor y la extraña sensación de miles de agujas punzándole, su cabeza daba vueltas y el piso se le movía.

Y fue peor cuando sintió un segundo golpe, el hierro en su mandíbula, el sabor metálico en su boca, mas sumado a su ya insoportable dolor de cabeza lograron que finalmente cayera al suelo.

La respiración de Anna iba de mas a menos, intentaba tranquilizarse mientras aferraba con fuerza al arma metálica y lo único que cruzo su mente, fue largarse de ahí , intento mover su cuerpo aun sintiendo sus piernas como dos trozos de gelatina sin fuerzas, mas no logro dar un solo paso, algo o mas bien dicho alguien se lo impidió llamando sus atención.

¡Suelta el arma y levanta las manos¡ -

La rubia giro su cuerpo con indiferencia, por el lado donde estaban las escaleras, se encontraban dos guardias de seguridad de alrededor de 30años, pistolas en mano, enfocando con ellas a la secretaria.

Anna suspiro con fastidio¿Por qué a ella, cansada ya de todo, decidió aclarar la situación aunque ya era un poco o mas bien muy tarde.

Escúchenme bien, esto no es lo que parece….-

¡Dile eso a alguien que le importe, tira la maldita arma! -

La rubia sintió irritación en sus venas¿Quién rayos se creía ese tipo?

Saben que, son ustedes los que van a tirar sus armas o el se muere – dijo mientras pateaba levemente a Chocolove, que se encontraba tirado cerca de sus pies en posición fetal.

El moreno seguía semiinconsciente, con un dolor agudo en su bajo vientre, un moretón en el estomago que le ardía e incapaz de mover su mandíbula, aun así escuchaba todo lo dicho como voces lejana y al oír las palabras de Anna abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y al sentir la patada lanzo un ligero quejido, lo mejor que pudo tenia la boca mas que rota.

No lo harás – dijo uno de los guardias

Quieres apostar – contesto ella con una ceja en alto y su rostro imperturbable, guió su arma hasta la cabeza de Chocolove y disparo.

El moreno tirado en el suelo sintió que el alma se le saldría del cuerpo al ver rebotar la bala llena de pólvora en el suelo de mosaico a unos cuantos centímetros de sus ojos.

Muchos de los mirones aun presentes soltaron un sonoro grito, algunos huyeron, otros solo se cubrieron o agacharon al suelo, esto ya era demasiado.

Oh que lastima – murmuro la rubia mirando a los dos atónitos hombres – La próxima vez no fallare, disparen si quieren, para entonces el ya estará muerto, o… ¡tal vez ustedes! – estiro sus brazo con rapidez y alo del gatillo tres veces consecutivas.

Los dos uniformados se agacharon cubriendo sus cabezas, la joven mujer se acerco al instante con grandes zancadas, rogando por obtener mas fuerza para su adolorido y cansado cuerpo.

Una certera patada en la cara de uno de los tipos y eso fue lo último que sintió antes de caer de espalda contra el suelo y golpearse la cabeza, luego todo fue oscuridad.

La rubia giro su cuerpo para enfrentar al siguiente, lo vio levantar el arma dispuesto a disparar y por instinto se echo hacia atrás mas por su mala o buena suerte tropezó e igual cayo de espalda, sintió algo haber rozado sus mejilla, la bala seguramente.

El hombre se puso frente a ella con superioridad y altanería apuntándola con el arma, "idiota", pensó la rubia, giro su cuerpo sobre el suelo alejándose del arma al instante estiro una pierna y golpeándolo a el en ambos de sus pies lo hizo perder el equilibrio, mientras ella se paro casi de un salto, su puso junto al guardia que en la caída había perdido el arma y se había lastimado la espina, gemía lastimeramente, cosa que a la rubia no le importo, alzo su pierna derecha lo mas alto que pudo y con fiereza la clavo en el estomago del guardia de seguridad.

El uniformado lanzó un sonoro grito para después comenzar a escupir sangre retorciéndose en el suelo, Anna lo miro de forma fría, pero al regresar en si en su interior sintió culpa y lastima, y se odio a si misma nuevamente, pero ya no podía cambiar lo dicho o hecho en ese lugar, se dispuso a salir de allí, tomo aire para comenzar a correr, pero un melodioso timbre llamo su atención, las puertas del elevador se abrieron frente a ella a unos cuantos metros dejando ver el rostro de Yoh Asakura.

Y en el instante en el que la de cabello dorado lo reconoció a su retina volvió la imagen de Liserg Diethel cayendo sin vida y el veneno de la ira se expandió por sus venas en cuestión de segundos en una gélida explosión que termino aturdiéndola y lanzando lejos a sus neuronas, nuevamente…

Alzo de nuevo el arma de forma tosca y violenta como su respiración y sin esperar, sin amenazar, sin titubear, jalo del gatillo dos veces seguidas; y al instante Yoh callo al suelo del elevador del cual no alcanzo a salir

Notas de autora: Lo se, lo se, soy una maldita desconsiderada, una irresponsable, una indolente, una insufrible, lo se y lo siento TT-TT, siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, LO SIENTO; LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, ejem se entendió la idea, no, solo espero que después de la larga espera no se hayan decepcionado, eso me mataría, se los juro TT-TT, hice lo mejor que pude, aunque en realidad esto era como la mitad del cap 2 y no quería aburrirlos ni hacerlos esperar mas y la verdad jamás pensé que se fuera a alargar tanto, pero entre sensaciones, sentimientos etc, etc… pues ya ven.

Bueno esta capitulo tiene una redacción un tanto rara y salio muy a la "Duro de matar", jeje pero Annita no es intocable, ya le llegara su turno, pero mas adelantito, y Anna no nos salio súper Anna así nada mas tiene su pasado, ya se lo imagina yo creo, pero igual puedo darles una que otra sorpresita, jijijij.

Oh y hablando de Yoh, que te parece querida hermanita Joanna si lo matamos y dejamos a Anna con Hao, je te gusta la idea, no me respondas u-u, je la verdad es que no tienen por que preocuparse por Yoh si lo mato esto seria demasiado fácil.

La pareja aun **no** esta decidida y por ahora no cabe el romance, pero no tardara se los prometo, por lo pronto habrá un beso para el próximo cap o para el 4, no se depende, tal vez no sea muy romántico, paro je quien sabe.

Oh y las votaciones quedaron así

YohxAnna 1

HaoxAnna 2 nn (aunque sepa su pareja favorita no cuenta eh, me tiene que decir un por lo menos "ya sabes cual quiero"), la verdad estas votación eran por si a la hora de la hora yo todavía no me decidía, pero gracias por darme su opinión desde ahorita, la tomare en cuenta, aunque no se, mi hermanita quiere un HaoxAnna y yo soy bien consentidora ya me saco un fic que jamás pensé escribir , y ya esta en proceso u.u, je pero eso no seria justo, mejor voten, al publico lo que pida.

Gracias por su apoyo, gracias por su paciencia, **Muchísimas gracias por los reviews**

**-Darkd-**

Amiga muchísimas gracias tu tan linda, no nada mas me apoyas en mi primer fic (el cual me borraron TT-TT), si no también en este, no te preocupes volveré a subir** Huyendo del destino **y muchas gracias por decir que tengo una gran creatividad, gracias por decir que te pareció muy interesante, sobre ese Yoh malo, je pues me alegra que te gustase, me esforcé para que no perdiera su esencia y fuera malo a la vez, seria incapaz de quitarle lo lindo a Yoh, disculpa que no pudiera actualizar tan rápido en verdad lo siento, ojala sigas leyendo, ojala te gusta el cap, puse mi mejor esfuerzo, bueno cuídate mucho bye.

**-Minamo-**

T-T, no sabes para mi el honor que es el que una de mis escritoras favoritas me dejara un review, en verdad jamás me lo espere, gracias, no sabes lo mucho que me emociona que te agrade y te parezca muy entretenida ojala y no te decepcione, sobre Yoh como dije jamás le quitaría lo lindo, y sobre lo malo, je puede ser aun mas malo, pero eso será mas adelante, discúlpame por haber tardado tanto, y aunque creo que ya no lo recuerdas que paso con ese fic , donde Yoh es un asesino, me gustaría leerlo n.n, bueno cuídate, un beso, bye

**-marionasakura-**

Muchísimas gracias por la felicitación nn, que linda, disculpa por tarda tanto y dejarte en suspenso, me agradaría verte por aquí de nuevo, ojala te guste el cap, gracias de nuevo y bye.

**-Chris Black-**

Eres adivino, jejeje, lo siento, creo que a ti es a quien debo una mayor disculpa, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que te parezca genial, lo siento en verdad, no quise tardar tanto lo juro TT-TT, ojala sigas leyendo y siga recibiendo tus valiosos comentarios, un saludo hasta Venezuela desde México, cuídate mucho, bye.

**-Raven Solitude-**

Amiga donde te has metido TT-TT, extraño tu historia, no sabes lo bien que se siente que una escritora tan buena como tu, me diga que mi fic esta muy bueno, si se cual es tu pareja preferida, je, ya veremos, va ganando, que linda por decir que me seguirás dejando reviews, muchas gracias y tu también discúlpame por tardar tanto, cuidate, bye.

**-Harumina-**

Que linda y comprensiva eres, muchas gracias, en verdad muchas gracias, ya vi que actualizaste tu fic, n.n, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, ahorita lo leo y te dejo un review, me alegra que te haya parecido interesante el tema espero no decepcionar, sobre Liserg y Jeanne si es cierto, casi no se ven juntos y eso que hacen linda pareja, lastima que los mate TT-TT, muchas gracias de verdad y no me canso de agradecerte, cuídate mucho bye.

**-Kami Hao-**

Ultima, pero no menos importante hermanita, este fic es para ti y solo para ti por ser la hermanita mas linda que hay, ya no sufras y espero te haya gustado, me romperia el alma que no TT-TT, pero aguantare, te lo juro, se sincera aunque duela, TT-TT, lo soportare, lo juro TT-TT, bueno quien sabe TT-TT, ejem por cierto increíble pero se me a prendido el foco para escribir el fic que me pediste, aunque usted no lo crea, sobre el HaoxAnna , pues tal vez hermanita, va ganando, y como dije soy bien consentidora, ahorita te dejo review en tus dos excelentes historias, me muero por leer el cap 6 si por fin muajajajajajajajajajajaja o no de nuevo TT-TT, hermanita ese es nuestro legado, mujajajajajajajajaja forever, SI, arriba los mujajajajajaja unidos, chiquiti bun a la bin bon va, o mejor me callo uuU ok te quiero mucho, un besote, un abrazo de oso n.n, jeje cuídate, bye

Bueno eso es todo gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, discúlpenme, espero actualizar pronto, me esforzare lo prometo. Cuídense, bye


End file.
